One Hundred Thousand Lifetimes
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: OneShot. Post-manga, canon universe. Several months after Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jidai, the village celebrates both a successful harvest and a wedding. Rated for citrus content.


**Disclaimer:** Let me assure you that I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does.

**A/N: **KrisCynical and I numbered among those who were miffed by the lack of a wedding scene between Inuyasha and Kagome at the recent end of the manga.

Instead, Rumiko Takahashi only gave us contextual clues that they were indeed wed, so we hope that you are entertained by our version of this part of Inuyasha and Kagome's story. Kris created some extremely beautiful blue-toned sketches of various scenes both inspired by and inspiring for the fic; they are posted on her PaperDemon (Red Curtain) and DeviantArt pages. She is also working on a full-colour version of the wedding scene; check her DA page for availability.

**Bouquets **to** Ranuel**, who found a novel by a Japanese author set in feudal Japan that featured an authentic-sounding version of a Shinto wedding ceremony and to **KnittingKnots,** who generously shared her fibre, textile and social research on the Warring States era.

**Many Thanks to:** Forthright and Ranuel for their tenacious insistence on quality, helpful insights and good humour

**Warnings:** Extremely high fluff and lemon content.

_**For Neko-Sama.**_

**One Hundred Thousand Lifetimes**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The village's newest shrine maiden dusted off her hands and then stretched tall, easing the strain on her back from twenty minutes spent hunched over picking herbs in the fall sunshine. She stooped to retrieve her laden basket, but halted mid-reach at the approach of a familiar aura. Quickly straightening, Kagome smiled brilliantly at Inuyasha, his silver hair ruffling in the afternoon breeze. "Welcome home!" she called, waiting for his signal that they were indeed alone before running into his arms.

Warmth and strength wrapped around her as Inuyasha returned her enthusiastic embrace, his large hands splayed across her back and his nose buried in her hair. "Everything all right?" he murmured, inhaling deeply.

She leaned back slightly to look up at him, her eyes dancing. "Missed you," she said softly, watching his amber eyes brighten. Inuyasha bent his head, but instead of the kiss she yearned for, his lips merely ghosted over her cheekbone. _He hasn't kissed me for months! Not since the day I came back through the well… I don't understand why_. Rising up on her tiptoes, Kagome pressed a quick kiss to Inuyasha's chin and was squeezed breathless in response.

Her hanyou slowly loosened his grip, trailing his hand through the length of her hair before stepping back. A bit disappointed at the briefness of their embrace, Kagome watched him open the front of his suikan and extract a neatly-wrapped bundle. Formally presenting it to her with both hands, he waited until she took the soft, heavy parcel before speaking. "Once the harvest is completed, the men have agreed to help build our hut," he said, as he tucked the front panels of his jacket back into place.

She looked up, wide-eyed. "_Our_ hut?"

"Keh. We can't bunk in with Kaede-baba and the runts forever," he retorted, shaking out his sleeves. "Her place is already overflowing with the five of us. The lumber is cut and seasoned, the weather is cooperating and the houshi is organizing the saké. D'you think you could be ready by the end of the month?"

"End… of the month," she repeated dazedly, inspecting the bundle she held for signs that she wasn't mistaken, that Inuyasha had just proposed in his own blunt way. "I guess so…"

He tilted his head on the side as he inspected her face. "We don't hafta… if you don't wanna," he mumbled, drooping a little.

Kagome instantly reached for him, tugging a handful of fire-rat. "I _do,_ Inuyasha," she said quickly. "I do… so _very_ much. I'll be ready when you are, I promise."

His answering smile lit up his eyes and he swept her against him. This time, though, when she lifted her face, he kissed her… and this time she understood. Their first and only kiss, on the day she returned to him, had been a little awkward and much too short; Inuyasha had tolerated their friends' happy embraces, but his low growl audibly expressed both of their frustration at the interruption.

This kiss also started out tentative, but very quickly only made her want _more_.

Inuyasha finally pulled away, breathing hard; Kagome followed him, unwilling to have the delicious contact end, but he firmly tucked her head under his chin. She began determinedly squirming free, aiming to kiss him again until she made his knees as weak as he'd made hers, but stopped when she realized that he was trembling like a leaf. "No," he whispered shakily. "Stop, please… I've waited too long for you… for this… to jeopardize everything."

She held still then, listening to his erratic heartbeat, and realized that he'd been pushed to the edge. _Understandable… I'm all hot and bothered, too_. Instead of struggling further, Kagome slid her free arm around his waist and hugged tightly. Marvelling at his control, she recalled how he made it perfectly clear to her and anyone else that she was his choice without stepping too far over the line. If they had an audience, he would stand or sit much closer to her than was strictly polite, his arm or knee touching hers. If they were alone… no small feat, since she was usually accompanied by a tumble of children as she went about her work… he would eagerly embrace her, but always with a sense of restraint. During the past summer, they'd ended each day with a long run through the forest in the cool of the evening. They always came to roost up among the Goshinboku's leaves; Inuyasha would cradle her in his lap as they sat in a fork formed by two massive branches, his nose pressed against the crook of her neck, taking simple enjoyment in her scent while she contentedly played with tendrils of his hair.

She came back to the present when Inuyasha finally exhaled deeply and released her. "We should go," he said regretfully.

"Why didn't I notice all the preparations you were making?" she asked, more to herself than him, but he heard her all the same.

"You've been busy," he said, smiling affectionately down at her. "You had to quickly learn a whole bunch of new stuff… including how to plant rice."

She chuckled, thinking of her inept attempts to plant a straight row of seedlings in the soft muck of the paddies within days of her return. _I can't count how many times I fell in… and learned that hand-washing clothes on the riverbank is a hideous amount of work!_ Kagome hugged the package to her chest, then reached up to lightly caress his cheek. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Ya don't even know what it looks like," he protested.

"I know it'll be beautiful," she replied, then briefly juggled the parcel and the basket before Inuyasha huffed and reclaimed the package, allowing her to balance the full basket on her hip. As she came to his side their fingers brushed, then linked, the tender contact hidden from the disapproving inside their voluminous sleeves. They walked unhurriedly through the forest, their eyes only for each other. Kagome filled him in on the various small happenings of the village since he and Miroku had left several days earlier, particularly the antics of the monk's twin girls who were his definite favourites despite their rough enthusiasm for his ears.

When they entered the village proper, Inuyasha only tightened his grip on her fingers. Kagome noticed the appraising attention of a group of young men and gently squeezed back. He didn't let go until they reached Kaede's hut, and he had to in order to open the entrance matting. Ducking his head to scan the interior, he gruffly asked, "Oi, Kaede-baba… need firewood?"

"Was the exorcism successful, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Wood?" he inquired again, handing Kagome the parcel once she had set down the basket on the edge of the wooden platform.

"Aye." As the matting clattered back into place, Kaede gave the pink-cheeked young woman a searching look. "What news have ye?"

Kagome nearly upset the basket when she flapped her hands. "Oh! Um… not much more than he just gave you, Kaede-sama."

"Truly?" the old miko asked dryly. "That rascally monk stopped by with an interesting tale of dealings with a prosperous cloth merchant on behalf of thy hanyou." Kagome blushed most becomingly as she displayed the heavy package, and Kaede urged, "This old body can't take the suspense; open it, child. Make haste!"

Kagome unravelled the wrapping to reveal richly-woven scarlet silk, enlivened with white cranes and festooned with gold and silver blossoms. "_Ohhh_," she breathed, fingering the gleaming material.

"Tis very fine quality; anything else?" Kaede asked keenly.

Kagome ferreted deeper into the bundle and discovered figured white silk as well as plain white cotton. "It's absolutely gorgeous," she murmured, again running her hand over the red silk. "But… when would I wear such a kimono?"

Kaede rolled her one eye. "For auspicious occasions, child… such as a _wedding, _perhaps?"

The girl flushed in embarrassment. "After the harvest is brought in," she mumbled, still not quite believing the afternoon's turn of events.

Kaede did a rapid mental calculation. "I will organize the women; that much sewing cannot be done in a single day!" As an afterthought, she added, "Another new skill for thee that will come in handy when the children arrive."

Kagome was still as red as her scarlet hakama when Inuyasha returned to the hut with an armload of firewood and Shippo, who promptly questioned her sanity in agreeing to marry the hanyou and was thumped with equal promptness for his temerity.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After several long days bent double in the fields, sweating in the hot sun as she clumsily wielded a hand scythe, Kagome greeted with relief the sewing parties that followed. However, she quickly learned that the deceptively simple long basting stitches were an art form unto themselves, and her blistered fingertips had trouble holding the needle. The women had ooh'd and aah'd over the glorious scarlet silk and there was considerable discussion over cutting and stitching the panels with a mind to showing off the pattern to best advantage on the back of the kimono. The white silk was also admired, but it was the costly cotton for the innermost garments that caused the most envy.

"The hanyou thinks himself very grand," one of the matrons acidly commented during that first session, as she bit off her thread to the cadence of construction hammers across the kitchen garden.

"He is of noble birth," Kaede blandly retorted, her needle piercing the fabric with perhaps a bit more force than necessary while Kagome bit her tongue to avoid embarrassing her adoptive grandmother. "His mother was a princess of Setsuna and his father claimed the Western Lands as his domain. Our village is honoured to have Inuyasha-sama's protection… and Sesshomaru-sama's." The old miko slanted a significant glance at Rin, who sat placidly sewing next to Kagome. The girl wore yet another new, gaily-coloured kimono printed with bright floral bouquets… a subtle reminder as to which powerful being regarded her as his own. There was a murmur of agreement in the room, and the matron subsided as the topic was changed to the menu of the combined harvest/wedding feast.

Each evening, Inuyasha proudly showed off the progress of their hut, built at right angles to Kaede's so that they formed a small compound on the edge of the village. Kagome was deeply impressed with the small changes he'd worked into the traditional design, obviously inspired by her house in the future. The two windows had a system of double-sliding paper-covered screens similar to her bedroom window to keep out the drafts while allowing in light, plus storm shutters on the outside. He'd even created the framework for a sort of foyer using the same system, which promised to pay off in the coming winter. Needless to say, the hut was the talk of the village, and she had a feeling that 'home improvements' were going to be on the agenda for many of the men in the immediate future.

Miroku had been deputized as Inuyasha's middleman for interior fittings; many an unwary peddler left the village considerably lighter than he had arrived and grumbling at the monk's well-honed negotiating skills. Sango shook her head over her husband's mercenary tactics, but Kagome had the distinct impression that Miroku was thoroughly enjoying himself as he cannily spent Inuyasha's hard-earned capital while the hanyou continued to saw and hammer. She usually found reasons to sort herbs in front of Kaede's hut because there were few finer sights than Inuyasha, stripped to his hakama and with his hair tied back by a strip of old obi, trading jests with the other men as they worked in the sunshine.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome's wedding garb was ready the same day as the last furnishings were placed in their hut, and preparations for the feast immediately swung into high gear. The entire village was involved in one way or another; she was grateful that the populace seemed to take the marriage of a shrine maiden and a hanyou in stride. Indeed, some of the villagers seemed to think that their joining was a sign of favour from the gods. She was sure that there were private mutterings by those who viewed her hanyou and her kitsune with old prejudices; in public, however, everyone expressed their congratulations.

Miroku had negotiated for several casks of celebratory saké with the village brewer, since his foster father had sent a small flask of his best quality saké for the actual exchange of vows. Kagome wondered how Inuyasha's sensitive palate would be able to handle the rice alcohol, but the monk cheerfully assured her that all would be well. In fact, he guaranteed no coughing, sneezing or cursing from the bridegroom to mar the ceremony.

Meanwhile, Rin had taken the twins in hand and spent several mornings putting them through their paces since they had been assigned the important task of pouring the saké for the vows. After a few days, the girl reported that the children were able to manage the flasks and napkins, much to Sango's relief. She had worried that the little ones wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility at their young age, but Rin was a patient teacher, and the twins adored her enough to take their role seriously instead of collecting beetles or energetically squabbling.

The big day dawned bright and fresh, with everything in readiness. After breakfast, Miroku and Kaede took themselves off to make their final preparations while Inuyasha and Shippo planned a hunting expedition to supply fresh meat for the cooking pits. Once she and Rin had collected their things, her hanyou escorted them to Sango's hut. He held her with a long, intense look before calling to Shippo; she watched him stride away with predatory grace as he and the kitsune discussed their strategy.

A few hours later, Kagome stood next to the fire in the middle of her friend's hut, barely resisting the urge to rub her arms as her body sporadically shivered despite the layers of silk she now wore. _The river was __freezing__! My jaw __still__ hurts from how hard my teeth were chattering! _ Both Kaede and Miroku had insisted on the ritual purification, so she went along with it because Inuyasha had to do it as well. Now, Sango ran the comb through Kagome's damp hair one last time before fussing with the hang of the scarlet kimono. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"Most definitely," Kagome replied, smiling. As Sango attended to her own toilette, she watched Rin tie ribbons into the twins' glossy hair and straighten their matching kimono. The young girl then swooped on the baby, tickling his chubby feet until he crowed in delight.

"I wonder if your babies will inherit any of their father's colouring?" Sango murmured, noting the direction of her friend's glance.

"Better his silver hair or golden eyes than his quick temper," Kagome said wryly.

"My daughters maul him mercilessly and he's never even _growled_ at them; when he's had enough, he simply hands them back to Miroku and disappears."

"We're ready!" Rin declared, presenting the suddenly-shy little girls for inspection. After Kagome cooed appreciatively, she beckoned to Rin and combed the young girl's unruly hair.

"Such a pretty kimono; when did Sesshomaru-sama bring this for you?" she asked, admiring the elaborate embroidery of the new garment.

Rin smiled quietly. "My lord insisted that I be suitably attired for a family wedding." Kagome had a long moment to wonder if Sesshomaru intended for Inuyasha to view Rin as his niece or his future sister-in-law before a bright-eyed messenger arrived in the doorway.

"C'mon, Kagome! Inuyasha's dried off, changed into his outfit and he's heading this way… _wow_! You look like a princess!" Shippo exclaimed, admiring the elegant sweep of red silk framing the white-on-white layers underneath as the young woman stood up. "Dog-breath's one lucky ba… er, _dog_," he lamely amended, cringing beneath Sango's disapproving eye. "_Sorry_; I'll watch my mouth."

"Thank you… do you have everything the girls need, Rin-chan?" the retired taijiya asked after shooting the kitsune a final frosty glance. In reply, Rin pointed to a large, straw-stuffed basket as Inuyasha's familiar voice became audible; Kagome stepped out of the doorway onto the veranda in time to see the headman chuckle and familiarly clap the hanyou on the back. Both men came to a full stop when they saw her; the headman nodded and bowed respectfully, then hastened away to alert the villagers that the bridal procession was about to start.

Kagome stared at the elegant dark-blue kimono and hakama Inuyasha wore, boldly printed with clusters of white hexagon-enclosed floral crests that looked oddly familiar. For his part, her hanyou came towards her wearing the same expression of ineffable yearning on his handsome face as when he pulled her from the well and into his arms six months earlier. Inuyasha halted directly before her, tilting his head to the side as he drank in her appearance. Stooping slightly, he whispered, "So beautiful…" as he smiled for her alone. They shared a quiet moment before he looked over her shoulder at Sango. "Thanks for all of your help."

"It was my pleasure, Inuyasha," she replied graciously as Rin helped her strap the baby onto her back. The hanyou nodded solemnly to Rin, then dropped down on one knee to address the twins as they hesitated on the threshold.

"You know what to do?" Two dark heads bobbed eagerly in unison. "Good. Come on… you can walk with Kagome and me," he said, holding out his hand. One took hold of his thumb and the other his pinkie as they stepped down, and then Kagome extended her hand. There was a moment as the twins silently vied over which one would remain with Inuyasha, and then one pouted prettily as she took Kagome's hand.

"Thank you for choosing me," she said to the wee girl, and the pout turned to a brilliant smile. As they began walking towards Kaede's hut, Sango fell into place behind them, followed by Rin and Shippo lugging the woven basket between them. The entire village turned out, lining the path. There was a moment of silence, and then someone began to sing; Kagome identified the blacksmith by his deep baritone. The song was quickly taken up by more voices until they were carried up the hill and into the forest by a veritable wave of sound as the villagers followed in their wake.

The twins were lagging a little by the time they entered the forest proper, so Inuyasha swooped both of them into his arms with barely a pause in his stride. The little girls giggled happily as they cuddled into his chest, using the rosary as a hand strap. Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and smiled; he gave her a soft look that made her heart skip a beat.

As they passed the well on the way to the Goshinboku, she felt a slight twinge as she thought of her absent family, but that momentary unhappiness disappeared as soon as she saw Miroku and Kaede awaiting them at the base of the ancient tree. The monk's face was serenely composed as suited his important role, but his eyes were twinkling merrily as he watched them approach. "Oi, Otou-san!" one of the twins brightly chirped, waving from her perch in the crook of Inuyasha's arm. Miroku gave his daughters a quelling look, but they only tittered. However, when Kaede shot them a sharp glance, they subsided meekly, and after Inuyasha set them down, they straightened up like proper little maidens and marched forward to take their places.

Inuyasha bumped Kagome's arm as they approached the simple altar set up in the dappled shade of the Goshinboku; when she looked up, she was caught by the intensity of his amber gaze and the depth of emotion she found there. She didn't want to look away, but had to in order to neatly kneel on the woven mat laid out on the grass. Sango fussily arranged the trailing sleeves and back of the red kimono to show off the beautiful design as Rin and Shippo bustled the basket to Miroku and took up positions just behind him. Inuyasha knelt on his own mat an arm's length away and fisted his hands on his thighs like a proper nobleman. With a final melting glance that made Kagome feel light-headed, he squarely faced Kaede, his entire posture radiating confidence and strength.

The crowd arranged themselves on the grass, some sitting, some standing, all there to witness this marriage in the stead of the bride's and groom's families. Kagome bit her lip as she wished for her mother's presence when a subtle hint of _youki_ threaded through her senses; she was about to turn and look when a slight movement from Inuyasha arrested her curiosity. He quirked a brow and she relaxed, figuring that if he wasn't worried about the newcomer, then she didn't have to be, either. When Rin's smile became positively radiant, Kagome instantly identified the mystery guest.

_Sesshomaru is here? I can hardly believe it! Wait… the crests on Inuyasha's kimono… they're the same as his. Did __he__ bring Inuyasha new clothing?_

While she reeled at the idea that the aloof Western Lord might have made such a significant contribution to their wedding day, a small footed wooden tray arrived before them, bearing a single white porcelain saké cup. Rin and Shippo armed the twins with small pouring flasks and linen napkins before they urged the girls forward to flank Kaede. Dipping her gnarled fingertips into a cup of fresh water held by Miroku, Kaede sprinkled Inuyasha and Kagome with a few droplets; after the ice-cold river, they underwent this mild form of purification with good grace. The elderly miko cleared her throat, and the glade fell silent.

"May your love for each other last a hundred thousand lifetimes," she intoned, her voice cracking.

The twins came forward. The first one's tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her task of filling the cup without spilling a drop; as soon as she stepped back, Inuyasha lifted it in his claw tips, bowed his head to Kaede and downed the contents in one gulp. Kagome waited for his reaction, but he merely set the cup back down on the tray and again fisted his hands on his thighs. The second twin repeated the first's intense concentration, but she bit her lip instead of her tongue as the potent liquid swirled into the cup. Kagome carefully held her sleeve out of the way as she raised the cup and bowed to Kaede; when the saké burned its way down her throat, she had to swallow fast to keep herself from coughing, but she couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

_How on earth did Inuyasha keep his reaction under control? If that was Mushin-san's 'best' saké, I sure as heck don't ever want to taste his 'everyday' quality! _

Miroku stepped forward as Kaede retired with the twins; he placed a holder on the tray and lit a stick of incense while he waited for Kagome to compose herself, then indicated that they should proceed. She found herself blushing as she clasped hands with Inuyasha; the hanyou squeezed gently, a soft smile curving his lips as Miroku wound a strand of prayer beads three times around their joined hands. "Like the circle of this rosary, may your love be endless," their friend proclaimed in the most serious voice she'd ever heard him use. Kagome glanced at their entwined fingers, and then looked up at Inuyasha.

_My husband._

Softness suffused his expression, his eyes fairly glowing as he gazed at her with such wholehearted happiness that she nearly forgot herself and embraced him out of sheer joy… but caught herself in time. Inuyasha seemed to understand exactly what she was thinking, because he tightened his grip on her fingers as Miroku unwound the rosary and handed it to Kagome. "I wish you every happiness," the monk said in an undertone, smiling broadly before raising his voice to shout, "Now, let us eat and drink in celebration of this most auspicious day!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Good night, Kaede-sama… Rin-chan… Shippo-kun. Thanks for walking me home!"

The young bride sighed in relief as the matting clattered down behind her and she was enveloped in the cool, softly-lit darkness of her new home. She heard the old miko and the young girl say their goodbyes to the kitsune at the doorway of Kaede's hut, and then the receding patter of small paws as Shippo headed back towards the party. _That was so much fun, but oh… too much saké makes people do strange things!_ Keeping her kimono skirts out of the packed dirt of the foyer while balancing the shielded oil lamp in her other hand, she stepped out of her sandals and up onto the wooden platform. _Now, where would be the safest place to put this?_ The lamp guttered in the draft of her movement as she turned to and fro in search of a horizontal surface. _That'll do_. Shuffling across the platform, she placed the lamp on the corner of a sturdy chest standing against the rear wall. Fishing the rosary Miroku had given them out of her sleeve, she arranged the strand of pale beads next to the lamp, then seated herself beside the sand-filled fire pit; she noticed that kindling had been neatly arranged under the iron cooking pot and the fire tongs stood ready.

Taking a good look around for the first time, she was struck by a mounting sense of admiration for her hanyou and the generosity of the villagers as she realized just how well-appointed their hut was. A cabinet sat under one of the windows, with an earthenware teapot and cups arranged on top. A set of shelves holding a collection of baskets and crockery took up more wall space. Tetsusaiga was propped casually in the corner, and she marvelled again at the fact that Inuyasha had voluntarily gone unarmed for the duration of their wedding day. _Sesshomaru wasn't carrying Tenseiga or Bakusaiga, either, to avoid causing bad luck for us. He was almost… personable…today. Aw, shoot; I forgot to thank him for supplying Inuyasha's outfit._ She wondered at the purpose of the low chest now holding the oil lamp, but guessed that it was probably for storing their clothing. However, it was the futon laid out and ready for occupancy in the far corner that really caught her attention, and she gathered her robes to shuffle over for a better look.

The futon was equipped with a sheet and colourful blankets spread on top. He's _thought of everything… but no one else in the village has a futon, not even Kaede._ Kagome contemplated the comforts Inuyasha supplied for her benefit… and then her cheeks flamed as she visualized the activities that would very shortly take place on that futon. _I… oh…he… oh, my. This is it… we're married, and then… __that__…_

In the midst of her maidenly panic there came a double rap on the doorframe and then a tall, silver-haired figure stepped inside. Inuyasha's ears flickered as the mat fell back into place; Kagome's heart beat faster when he focussed all of his attention on her. "The futon," she blurted out in the charged silence, gesturing. "Even Sango doesn't have one…"

"So what? She ain't _my_ wife," the hanyou rumbled as he openly admired the magnificently-attired young woman standing inside the hut he built for her. Kagome held very still as all of the air seemed to leave her body in a 'whoosh' under the pressure of his appraising gaze. Her knees gave out and she sank to the wooden planking, her rich kimono surrounding her in a gilded scarlet pool.

Inuyasha's dark blue robes blended into the shadows, throwing his strong features and silver hair into high relief in the golden lamplight. His nostrils flared as he searched her jumbled scent for clues as to her emotional state even as he appreciated the picture she made, her white kimono dramatically framed by her long black hair and the cascading red silk. Never taking his eyes off her, Inuyasha kicked off his sandals and moved to seat himself against the wall on the edge of the wooden platform, next to a rice barrel. He drew up one leg and rested his forearm on his knee, looking relaxed in a way Kagome had never seen. However, when his contented expression abruptly became serious, she was seized by a sense of foreboding and quickly moved to his side.

Resting her hand on his thigh in a proprietary gesture that she'd never dared use before, she hesitantly asked, "Is something wrong?"

Dark lashes fluttered down as he closed his eyes. "You gave up so much from your world," he murmured. Kagome immediately reached for his hand and clasped it between both of hers.

"No… no, I didn't," she insisted. "_That_ world didn't have someone very important to me." Amber flashed, and she momentarily lost herself in his molten gaze, but she managed to recall herself in time to continue, "I chose to be with _you_, because I didn't want to live in a world without an Inuyasha. I miss my family, and I wish they could've attended our wedding… but that's the price of being with the man I love." Gesturing around the cozy room, she said, "I love our house, because you built it for us and our children… and we'll live in it together for all the days of our lives."

Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment before he swallowed hard and pulled her against his chest. Kagome relaxed into the security of his embrace as she toyed with the cord holding his kimono closed… and the thin layers of silk and cotton allowed her to become far more aware of his leanly muscled body than she had ever been before. The black and white beads of the restraining rosary caught her attention and she made a decision. Wriggling a little until he loosened his grip, she took hold of the rosary in both hands and began lifting it over his head.

"No." Inuyasha grasped her wrists. Giving her a determined look, he pressed kisses to her knuckles before gently prying her fingers free of the strand. "This is the last line of defence if I ever lose myself to my youkai blood and threaten our family; I won't take that risk."

"I'm just afraid that I might accidentally say the 's' word when you are holding something precious… like our child," she protested.

"I trust you to not make that mistake," he said softly, again caressing her cheek before circling her waist to bring her back into his arms. Kagome resisted, instead studying his features while Inuyasha gazed steadily back at her. She traced the line of his jaw into his hair, brushing his sidelocks back over his shoulders to expose the location of his human ears on New Moon nights. Acting braver than she felt, she leaned in and began pressing tender kisses to the warm, smooth skin, listened to his breathing hitch and felt the muscles flex as he murmured her name.

Emboldened, Kagome sprinkled butterfly-light kisses across his cheekbones and his brow while she enjoyed the silken weight of his hair sliding through her fingers and his soft noises of contentment. She lightly pressed her lips to his, and made a mildly startled noise when his hand cupped the back of her head to prolong the sweet contact. As the heat between them began to build, their lips parted, and then their tongues began to explore.

They broke the kiss for a brief moment, both breathing hard, before indulging again; Kagome was electrified by his answering moan when her tongue slid the length of his. She daringly began working at the cord securing his clothing, excited that she was able to draw such reactions from the normally reserved hanyou. The knot came undone and she hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, pushed the rustling fabric off his shoulders. Inuyasha shivered; he let go of her long enough to free his arms from his sleeves, watching her expression intently as she began to explore.

Kagome was enthralled; she ran her hands all over his warm skin, touching his arms, his shoulders, his chest, marvelling at the sculpted planes and ripples that made up her hanyou's form. When her fingertips brushed over his pebbled nipples, he growled; startled, she pulled away. "I-I don't really know what I'm doing," she apologized breathlessly, captivated by his heavy-lidded gaze.

"S'alright," he murmured, capturing her hands and pressing them flat against his chest. "Keep doing it anyhow." She obeyed, loving the way his muscles tensed beneath her touch, his soft whines and growls encouraging her to explore further in search of more sensitive areas. His hands smoothed over her curves to where her sash was neatly tied at her hip. Pulling insistently, he slid the knot around to the front; curious, she broke their kiss to see what he was doing. Inuyasha gave her a lopsided smile as he playfully tugged on the narrow tails of red silk. "Just admiring my wife," he said, his eyes glowing in the dim light.

She chuckled, caressing his shoulders. "Do I meet with your approval, husband?" she teased; in response, Inuyasha's eyes grew even darker until the gold was only a bright rim around the pupil as he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Kagome was flushed and breathless when they finally broke apart while Inuyasha tenderly kissed her brow. Rising higher onto her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as she hugged him tightly to her heart. Nuzzling his hair, she was aware of his warm skin and warmer breath through the layers of her clothing; a flickering velvety ear repeatedly brushed the end of her nose until she giggled.

Smiling, she released her grip, allowing him to look up; her smile faded at the intensity of his expression. "When the Jewel took you, it taunted me with how it was going to trap you… make you fight Naraku for eternity," Inuyasha murmured, twining his fingers in her hair. Kagome sank back down, her eyes riveted to his face as he continued, "It said that you were born solely for the Jewel's use, but I knew the damned thing was _wrong_."

"_How_ did you know…?" she whispered, when he was silent too long.

Colour bloomed in Inuyasha's cheeks, but his gaze and his voice remained steady. "You were born for _me_, Kagome… just like _I_ was born for you." Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "We were destined for each other; believing that kept me going for the three years we were apart."

"Inuyasha…" Her throat closed as his words sunk in, and then she cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips and cheeks. He tugged her fully into his lap, his hands caressing her urgently, as if reassuring himself that she was really there. She cuddled close, catching hold of one of his hands to lace her fingers with his. The tender gesture seemed to calm him, because he sighed quietly and simply held her for a while.

"Kagome…? Time for bed?" he finally suggested, and her heartbeat immediately surged. She nodded; his grip tightened, and then he rose to his feet, taking her with him. He guided her around the fire-pit to the chest, then after a moment, gently eased the red silk kimono off her shoulders. Kagome helped neatly fold the garment, butterflies dancing in her stomach, especially when he watched her pick at the knot securing the colourful sash. Finally succeeding despite trembling fingers, she took a deep breath and shrugged out of the white damask kimono, revealing the thin cotton kosode secured by a plain wrap. Peeking up at him through her bangs, she realized that Inuyasha had halted in mid-motion as he folded his own kimono, and that his attention was firmly fixed on her chest. The knowledge that he was looking at her breasts made her nipples harden beneath the semi-sheer fabric even as she blushed anew.

_Why does this feel so awkward? I've fantasized about being with him for __years__! _ Shaking her head at herself, Kagome rapidly folded the white kimono and stacked it on top of the red; her movements woke Inuyasha from his daze. As he piled his clothing next to hers, he again stopped to watch her undress; she heard his sharp intake of breath when the cotton kosode fell open. Glancing up, she saw him wet his lips; she had given up wearing her modern underclothes immediately upon her return, so was now bare from the waist up with only a thin half-slip barely preserving her modesty. Feeling impossibly self-conscious, Kagome turned away slightly as she fumbled with the knot holding the slip.

"Need help?" he asked, his voice gone low and gravelly.

"N-no," she answered, determinedly prying at Sango's handiwork because it gave her something to concentrate on other than the fact that she was about to be naked in front of Inuyasha. As she struggled with the knot, Inuyasha stepped out of his dark blue hakama; he stole a glance when her slip fluttered to the floor, and his heart instantly banged against his ribs at the delectable sight Kagome presented. Her long, slim legs, the dark triangle of her sex, her firm belly and velvety cleavage were beautifully framed by the white kosode. As she stooped to retrieve the fallen slip, the thin garment parted over her hips, briefly revealing the long-healed Jewel scar. The mark had faded to silver, but it stood out in the lamp light against her creamy golden skin.

He had a moment to consider how much was represented by that pale slice of skin as Kagome finished folding the slip. After a quick, nervous peek in his direction, she turned away and moved towards the futon. Letting the kosode slide off her shoulders as she knelt, she removed and folded the fine cotton. Inuyasha stared at the two dimples bookending her spine, at her sweetly curved backside, his mouth gone dry until he realized Kagome's scent had begun radiating nervousness. He noted how her hands shook as she set the garment aside next to the mattress and then quickly disappeared under the blanket and curled up into a ball.

Taking his time while he racked his brain for a solution, Inuyasha temporarily moved the lamp down to the floor, then stowed their clothing and the wedding rosary in the chest. After he fished out his fire-rat hakama, he closed the lid and replaced the lamp, retrieved Tetsusaiga from the hut's far corner, then squared his shoulders and strode determinedly towards the bed. He neatly aligned his folded hakama with Kagome's kosode and laid his sword on top, within easy reach… just in case something managed to get past Sesshomaru during the night. All this time, Kagome did not move, just lay very, very still, apparently scarcely breathing. His own stomach suddenly full of violently-gyrating butterflies, he tossed his hair over his shoulder and slid onto the futon next to his wife.

_What's wrong with me?_ Kagome shivered as Inuyasha settled himself behind her. After a long moment, clawed fingers brushed her hair out of the way and he pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder before nuzzling the nape of her neck. Loosely draping his arm around her waist, he sighed deeply and contentedly; Kagome became aware that he had left a narrow space between them, with only the tip of his nose and his forearm in contact with her skin. Laying her smaller hand over his, she twined their fingers, calming a little with each breath and his comforting touch.

"Nervous?" he asked after a brief silence, warmth puffing over her skin as his lips brushed her spine.

"Y-yes… a little."

"So'm I." Rising up on his elbow, he leaned over her shoulder. Waiting until she looked him in the eye, he continued, "I've dreamed of this for so long, that I'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up and find out I'm alone again."

Kagome studied Inuyasha's face, his eyes glowing from beneath half-closed lids, his expression so full of longing that she damped down on her own jitters. Unfurling her legs, she rolled slightly towards him until she could circle his shoulders with her arms. Inuyasha bent down until their lips met, his hand lightly stroking down her arm before skimming an upward arc across her belly to rest on her hip. She adjusted her hold; he cupped the back of her head with his other hand, encouraging her to relax and their mouths to linger.

She was highly aware of his touch, of the hard length pressing against her backside even as she lost herself in the heat of Inuyasha's mouth. Slow, languid kisses continued to build the desire between them until their mutual nervousness vanished. He paused, smiling tenderly down at her before pulling back slightly to admire her lamp-gilded curves. Kagome held her breath as his gaze swept over her body; however, when his hand took over as he repeatedly traced the Jewel scar, she whispered, "What's so interesting…?"

He circled the silvery skin again before replying, "This marks the night that _Ka-go-me _freed a youkai… and captured his heart." Kagome blushed, murmuring his name and turning his attention back to her face; her soft smile invited more kisses, growing deeper and more intense until he dared to carefully slide his hand between her soft thighs. He was ready to retreat, but Kagome sighed into his mouth and relaxed her legs, clearly welcoming his touch; it was his turn to sigh as she shifted fully onto her back and then hesitantly opened her thighs.

Inuyasha didn't quite have the nerve to touch the soft hair and softer flesh only inches away from his fingers, despite her obvious encouragement, so instead he gently squeezed and released his grip before slowly rolling on top of her. The heady sensations of full skin-on-skin contact made both of them go still for a moment; closing his eyes, he snuggled into her soft breasts and simply enjoyed her warm skin while listening to her rapid heartbeat. Kagome's slender fingers began sifting through his hair, scratching gently around the fleshy bases of his canine ears as she became accustomed to having his lean, muscled body pressed against hers.

He nuzzled the soft skin next to his lips, kissing her warm curves until a dusky nipple peaked, tempting him towards another level of intimacy. Palming her breast, he rubbed his thumb over the hardened bud. When she arched into his touch, he eagerly replaced his hand with his lips. Kagome gripped his hair, trying to pull him closer as she moaned his name. He moved to her other breast, then back again while she squirmed and gasped beneath him. Running his hands up her arms, his fingers encountered a shallow groove in the flesh high up on her right bicep. His desire stalled as his memory placed the healed injury, and he reared up onto his elbows, instantly reliving the darkest moment of the final battle inside Naraku's distorted body, when the Jewel tried to take his mind and the young woman's life.

Kagome blinked, jerked out of the warm haze of arousal by Inuyasha's retreat; before she could ask about the anguished look on his face, he muttered thickly, "I forgot about that…"

"About what?"

"This." His fingers traced the air above the mark on her arm, inadvertently using the same claws that had caused the injury.

She smiled, then caught his hand and kissed his knuckles. "This mark is _my_ favourite," she said softly.

"W-what…? _Why_?"

Gentle hands instantly cupped his face; her loving touch calmed his panicking response as much as the sincere expression in her grey eyes. "You were trying so hard to protect me, Inuyasha… you _knew_ that I would try to stay at your side, no matter what, and you had to push me away, _hard_, in order to thwart Naraku's plan." Tenderly caressing his cheeks, she continued, "After the well separated us, this mark reminded me every day of how much you cared about me."

Inuyasha stared down at her, shock writ large on his face as his brain tried to process her words. Kagome continued to gaze calmly up at him, then let out a startled squeak when he abruptly dropped, burying his face in her shoulder and crushing her against him. While he trembled, Kagome crooned softly against his cheek, unable to offer any further reassurance because her arms were trapped between them. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, pressing together every warm inch of their bodies; she wrapped her legs around his hips in an awkward full-body hug that tore a muffled groan out of his throat. After several long moments of this incredibly intimate embrace, Inuyasha raised his head.

Damp-cheeked, his lashes spiky and his eyes glistening, her hanyou gazed at her with such intensity that she lost whatever words she might have collected. His lips moved, but it took some time before he managed to croak, "I _love_ you, Kagome… I love _you_," past the emotion clogging his throat.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she whispered back, smiling, tears prickling.

He poured everything of himself into the passionate kiss that followed, trying to express his intense love for the woman in his arms; Kagome responded with equal ardour, running her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, encouraging him with soft moans and whispered endearments. Inuyasha pressed rapid kisses to her cheeks, her brow, her lips before moving down the column of her throat to nibble along her collarbone. Her breathy moans and aroused scent encouraged him to touch more and taste more until a flush spread across her skin. She pulled urgently at him with her hands, tightening her legs around him; as his erection pressed against her most intimate flesh, she couldn't help but tense slightly. He halted, but for another reason.

"K-kagome…?" When she opened her eyes, she saw a highly erotic image of her hanyou poised over her, his muscled frame gleaming in the lamplight, wearing a tense expression on his handsome face. She cocked her head, wondering; he bit his lip as he fractionally rocked his hips. "Um… help me?" he whispered. "I-I don't want to hurt you…" Blushing deeply as she realized what he wanted her to do, Kagome reached down between them. As she trailed her fingertips over his torso, she watched his shivering response before hesitantly circling his rigid length.

Her embarrassment turned to keen interest when her touch caused him to emit a deep groan; encouraged, she gave his shaft an experimental stroke, then several more when Inuyasha flung back his head in a cascade of silver and _growled_ as he thrust into her hand. Excited by his obvious enjoyment, she remembered his eager reaction when she caressed his chest. When she stroked her thumb over his nipple, she was rewarded with a gasped, "_Gods_, that feels so good….!"

Kagome quickly lost her inhibitions as she brought Inuyasha so much pleasure just with her touch, but while it was arousing to make him shiver and moan her name, she wanted to move to the next step. Sango had told her what to expect with the frankness of a mother of three, but she couldn't help feeling a little nervous as she shifted her hips to align their bodies and rubbed his tip through her slick folds before pressing him firmly against her entrance.

The resulting sensations brought Inuyasha's full attention to her face; he licked his lips and tried to control his breathing as he slowly sank into her wet heat. He stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her gently, attempting to distract her from his erotic invasion as her body reluctantly accommodated him. She was so tight, so hot, felt so _good _that he let out a cry somewhere between a growl and a moan before trying to gather her more closely against him. Kagome's tightly-closed eyes made his heart lurch even as the most primal part of his brain roared in triumph. "I'm sorry… " he rasped, trying to control the overwhelming urge to rock his hips and test their new-found fit. "Did I… hurt you?"

"No… not at all…" she murmured as she ran her hands up and down his back, attempting to soothe away his tension. As he pulled back to look down at her face, she smiled gamely. "It was more like a pinch… no big deal."

"Honestly?" he demanded anxiously.

"Absolutely," she replied. "You can move now…" Her answer trailed off in a moan as he slowly pulsed his hips while watching her closely for signs of discomfort. "_Ohhh_… just like _that_…." Inuyasha held her tightly, all of his senses swamped by her scent, her heartbeat, her voice until he couldn't control himself any longer.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shoulder and neck, straining to keep pace with his powerful tempo; he growled ferally and slid one hand down her back to press her hips upward. The mild pain from their joining completely disappeared amid the incredible sensations taking over her consciousness until pleasure coiled low in her belly, winding tighter with every thrust… but not _quite_ enough. "P-please h-hold still… l-let me…" she begged; Inuyasha gritted his teeth and complied, wondering what she wanted, but he soon figured it out when she frantically began rocking against him, her inner muscles clenching so hard around his erection that it became a struggle between his control and his desire. He didn't have long to endure the sensuous torture; within a few mind-blowing moments, Kagome came with such shattering force that she pulled him over the edge with her.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The distant shout emanating from the newlyweds' hut was toasted with great enthusiasm by the celebratory remnants lounging around the cooking-pit, and a betting pool immediately started as to the gender of their first child.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome awakened early the next morning, Inuyasha's breath warm on her bare shoulder, his arm wrapped firmly around her and his hand gently cupping her breast. They'd both fallen sound asleep as they cuddled in the afterglow. _I want to hold onto this feeling through all those lifetimes Kaede mentioned._ Rolling over, she smiled at her husband's sleep-softened countenance, feeling ridiculously happy and contented to finally… _finally_… be in his arms and privileged to admire him at such an intimate distance. Kissing him lightly, she attempted to wriggle out of his embrace, becoming aware of a few aching muscles in unfamiliar places as she did so. Succeeding in extricating herself, she sat up and worked out the kinks in her back.

She was recaptured as she reached for the water bucket. Inuyasha wound his arms around her, his legs enfolding hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed deeply. Smiling, Kagome turned her head to fondly bump her nose against his. "Good morning, my dearest," she whispered.

"It's a _wonderful_ morning, beloved," he answered, squeezing her tightly. She blushed a little, then tried to squirm out of his arms. "Where are you going?" he asked, loosening his grip only enough to turn her towards him.

"I'm really thirsty for some reason," she said, kissing his cheek.

His smirk was pure arrogant masculinity as he easily retrieved the bucket with his longer reach. "Can't imagine why… here."

She drank deeply out of the proffered wooden ladle, waited while he also slaked his thirst, then nestled under his chin after they arranged themselves beneath the blanket. A contented rumble vibrated against her cheek, a sound so reminiscent of Buyo that she couldn't help giggling. Inuyasha chuckled indulgently, then swallowed her surprised noise as he rolled her onto her back. Kagome willingly melted under his touch… until the cool wetness of his mouth reminded her of something. "Why didn't you have any reaction to Mushin-san's rotgut during the ceremony?" she asked when he let her breathe.

Her hanyou's expression grew rather sly. "That's because I had water in my cup."

"_Water!_" she spluttered. "Why did _I_ get stuck with the saké?"

His grin grew wider as he adopted a sanctimonious air. "Keh. It'd be rude to not use the old pisspot's gift after he went through all that trouble for us…"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're darn lucky that you're already lying down," she grumbled, tugging on his rosary.

"I _know_," he leered before kissing her with full intent, his hands busy on her curves.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**Research Notes**:

_Taiko_, by Eiji Yoshikawa; translated by William Scott Wilson. Published in 2001 by Kodansha International. A novel of ambition and honour, set in feudal Japan circa 1550; link provided by Ranuel.

Shinto and Buddhist tradition are so closely interwoven in Japan, that sometimes it is impossible to tease the threads apart… so I didn't try very hard. For Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, since both Shintoism and Buddhism are represented by Kaede and Miroku, I used the ceremony described in _Taiko_ as a base.

According to the sources sleuthed out by Ranuel, all that was required to create a wedding bond was the sharing of _mochi_ (rice cakes) or sacramental saké or water in the presence of witnesses and the payment of a dowry in terms of labour or goods. The three cups, three sips (_san san kudo_) tradition appears to be more modern, so I went with one cup, one sip for the purposes of this story, mainly because that is the format used in _Taiko_. The Buddhist tradition also featured sharing of the wedding cup as well as the presentation of a rosary to the newly-wedded couple. The perfect circle of the rosary implied love without beginning or end; I added the three twists because the number three is important in Buddhist observance and seemed plausible.

http(colon double backslash)www (dot)japaneselifestyle(dot)com(dot)au(backslash)culture(backslash)marriagehistory(dot)html

http(colon double backslash)www(dot)georgeaugustkoch(dot)com(backslash)Writings(backslash)Japan(dot)htm

The fancy kimono fabric supplied by Inuyasha as a betrothal gift was based on an example of a modern wedding _uchikake_ on this site, the one named 'Best Wishes', about half-way down the page:

http(colon double backslash)www(dot)kyotokimono(dot)com(backslash)WhatsForSale(backslash)WeddingKimonosHeirloomCollection(dot)htm

The style of Kagome's period wedding ensemble is based on that worn by the princess in the 'Ogre's Head Castle' arc, as depicted in the manga.

Inuyasha is not wearing his suikan or carrying his sword for the ceremony; devout Japanese avoid words and items having to do with 'cut' at Shinto weddings because of their potential for bad luck. '_Sui'_ happens to mean 'cut', due to those split shoulder seams that give him greater mobility in battle, so he's put aside the weapon and the hunting jacket for a more formal kimono, supplied by Sesshomaru for the purposes of this fic. The manga implies that the Big Dog drops by regularly with new outfits for Rin, so it's not a huge leap to imagine that he might be persuaded to assist Inuyasha with an appropriate wedding rig, especially since it is also clear that the brothers have buried the hatchet. Inuyasha's clothing is based on a nobleman's outfit worn by Naraku in several panels during a confrontation with Kikyo just after the 'Tsubaki' arc in the manga.

Women who worked in the fields, chased children, drew water, cooked (and exterminated demons) on a daily basis all wore long aprons over their kimono, and not just to protect their clothing. Kimono are notoriously narrow-fitting due to the width of the loomed fabric and an active village woman risked indecently exposing herself without the apron to bridge the gap. Pampered ladies who didn't have to bother themselves with mundane activities wore an inner ankle-length slip secured at the hip to fulfil the same function of modesty, no matter how many layers of silk in which they were swathed. Kagura models one of these slips in the manga when the 'Wind Scar' blasts away most of her clothing during her very first confrontation with Inuyasha, and the essential slip is also mentioned in _Memoirs of a Geisha_ by Arthur Golden.

In grand houses, the inner layer closest to the skin was regularly laundered, while the outer layers only when absolutely necessary, because the silk kimono had to be taken apart for cleaning, then reassembled when dry. Traditional cutting layouts for kimono waste absolutely no fabric; the obi and the drape of the fabric supply all of the shaping, which accounts for the somewhat boxy silhouettes of formal fashions. Villagers made do with perhaps two linen kosode (small sleeve) kimono at any one time, which were tough enough to withstand riverbank laundries.

White outer garments would be the most extravagant, because of the difficulty in keeping them clean. White is also connected to purity and death in the Asian tradition because people underwent ritual purifications dressed in white, and corpses were laid out in white garments. The white bridal kimono came to symbolize the bride's 'death' as a member of her birth family and 'rebirth' as a member of her husband's clan, but I could not determine how early this convention began in Japanese history.

Kimono fabric was costly due to its hand-woven production, no matter if linen or silk, so not a scrap was wasted. Old, worn-out or damaged kimono were recycled into children's garments, linings for jackets, turned into obi and even patched into colourful quilts like those sewn by North American pioneer women.


End file.
